


The eighth Justice leaguer

by moomoo42



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Eighth Justice league member, Gravity Powers, Minor Character Death, Orphan - Freeform, kid gets powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoo42/pseuds/moomoo42
Summary: What if when the Justice league was made, there was an eighth member? A young boy with the ability to control gravity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on a cruise so I don’t know how much I’ll be able to post over the next two weeks, but I’ll try my best!

“Noah? Can you give me a hand?” I look up from the box I’m putting on the tractor and wipe a bead of sweat from my forehead.  
   
“Yes mum!” I shout, running over to where my mum’s bringing an especially big box off the plane. I grab one of the sides and help her move it into the truck.  
   
“Thanks possum.” I roll my eyes.  
   
“I’m ten already mum, I’m too old for that nickname.”  
   
“I’ll never stop calling you possum, even when you’re sixty.” We shut the trucks back door.  
   
“You coming?” dad shouts from the front of the truck.  
   
“Yes!” mum shouts back. We make our way to the front of the truck and hop in. dad starts to drive, while mum puts the air conditioner on since it’s boiling hot.  
   
“Is there really an asteroid?” I ask. My parents have spent most of their lives travelling the world and helping people. They mostly help with first aid, rebuilding and rescue after natural disasters and sometimes even in war zones. They leave me behind when it’s dangerous, but otherwise I come and help. I’ve learnt a lot while I travelled with them from the people we meet and from all the reading I do. I learnt a few languages, first aid and martial arts which my parents supported me to learn so that I could protect myself.  
   
“Yeah. It landed a small ways from the village we’re staying at, luckily no one was killed, but a few people got hurt and there was some property damage. And that’s why we’re here.” Dad explains.  
   
I nod, putting my headphones on to listen to my music for the rest of the trip, ignoring my parent’s chatter. I’m half asleep when the truck comes to a stop. I look up and out of the window. We’re at a small village with wooden huts. A few of the huts have been damaged or destroyed and there’s a large rock with smoke rising from it in the distance, which I guess is the asteroid. My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on my window.

“You coming?” Mum asks, opening my door.

I nod, hopping out the car. Mum shuts the door behind me, smiling brightly like she usually does. She moves to the back of the truck where dad is already unloading boxes. We spend the next few hours handing out supplies, trying to survive the heat.

Its finally time for a break, so I sit on a box with a bottle of water. After around five minute of relaxing dad walks up in front of me.

“You want to come look at the asteroid with us?” He asks, mum coming up and leaning on his shoulder.

“Sure.” I stand up and follow them towards the stream of smoke.

The closer we get to the asteroid the more detail I can see. It’s black with this weird purple swirling pattern. I tilt my head trying to get a better look as we walk. I feel a strange pull towards the asteroid. The closer we get the stronger the pull becomes. I ignore my parent calls to be careful and let the pull take me. Suddenly heat spreads through my body, burning me inside until I feel like I’m going to burst. When I can’t take it anymore I let it all loose. The pressure and heat disappear, replaced with exhaustion. I look up at where the asteroid was. Key word being was. It’s gone. All that’s left is a pile of pieces on where it once was. I look at it confused. How did that happen?

I look back towards my parents to ask, but instead I freeze. They’re lying motionless on the ground with growing pools of red beneath them. I jump up and run until I’m between them. I kneel down and feel for my mothers pulse. Nothing. Next I check my dads. He’s dead and cold. I reach over to my mother and feel her cheek... she’s still warm. I move to her chest and start cpr, pumping her chest before I push air into her lungs. Tears spill from my eyes and roll down my cheeks as I try to save my mother. I’ve been doing for who knows how long when some of the villagers come and pull me away. I scream and cry for them to let me save her in every language I know, but they just shake their heads at me sadly. They carry my parents and I towards the village, my legs to weak to hold me. All I can think is, what happened?


	2. Chapter 2

Wood. That’s the first thing I see when I open my eyes, an unfamiliar wooden roof. It isn’t unusual for me to wake to an unfamiliar roof with all of the traveling I do… did with my parents, but right now my throat feels horse as if I’d been screaming for hours and my chest felt like my heart had been ripped out and crushed. My parents. They’re dead. I close my eyes as I feel fresh tears stream down my cheeks. What do I do now? It feels like I’m floating with nowhere to go. I open my eyes only to see that the roof is far to close. I slowly turn and look down. WHAT! I actually am floating! It was only I figure of speech! I take a few deep breaths and try to move. My body flips over so I’m facing down, which pulls a very manly scream from my mouth. There’s a knock at my door.

 

“Est-ce que tu vas bien? J'ai entendu un cri. (Are you alright? I heard a scream.)” I hear a light voice ask kindly.

 

“Oui je vais bien. (Yes, I’m fine)” I quickly reply, trying to reach for my bed with no luck.

 

“Puis-je entrer? (Can I come in?)” They ask. I don’t answer since I’m trying to take deep breaths while imagining myself floating down to he bed. When they get no reply they continue, “Je rentre. (I’m coming in.)”

 

I land just as the door opens to a woman wearing a red shawl over her head and a faded purple dress.

 

“Comment allez-vous? (How are you?)” She asks, walking to my side. I look down not answering both from the sadness of losing my parents as well as the shock of flying. “Je suis désolé pour votre maman et papa. (I'm sorry about your mum and dad.)”

 

“Que va-t-il m'arriver? (What will happen to me?)” I ask in a quivering voice.

 

“Vous serez envoyé dans un orphelinat situé dans votre pays d'origine, l'Amérique. (You will be sent to an orphanage in your homeland America.)“ I’m going back to America? Alone? I give a small nod, making her give me a sad smile. “Vous partirez dans quelques heures. (You will be leaving in a few hours.)”

 

I turn away and lie down facing the wall when I feel tears welling up in my eyes. I hear her sigh before leaving. As soon as the door shuts I stand slowly and move across the room to look out the window. On a large platform across the dirt road are two shapes covered by sheets. I know straight away what they are. My parents. I fall to my knees and let the tears flow freely.

 

I’ve been crying for what feels like days when there’s a knock at my door. I stand and wipe my cheeks of evidence that I had been crying.

 

“Entrez. (Come in.)” I call out.

 

The door opens to a man with short blond hair and blue eyes wearing a white shirt and brown shorts.

 

“I’m Julius Snider and I’m here to take you back to America,” the man says with a gruff but kind voice. “Would you tell me your name?”

 

“Noah.” My voice comes out horse but he ignores it.

 

“Do you have all your stuff?” He asks.

 

“It’s still in the truck, we never unpacked.” A tear escapes my eye, but I quickly wipe it away.

 

“Okay, Let’s go get it, then we need to get to the airport.”

 

“What about my parents' stuff?” I ask slightly panicked at the thought of losing what I have left of them.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll take that too.” I let out a sigh of relief and follow him out of the room and to the truck.

 

We grab all of my and my parents stuff and put them in the back of an old black jeep. Before shutting the boot I pull Eddie my blue elephant toy my parents bought me from the Haly circus when we went to see the Graysons in Romania. I used to hug Eddie every time my parents had to go away without me. My mum would always say ‘Don’t worry possum, Eddie will look after you while we’re gone, so you have to look after him too, okay?’ I climb into the jeep when Julius opens the door for me and hug Eddie tightly. What’s going to happen to me now?

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think.


End file.
